youngsamuraifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Falcon31/Rose Petals on White ~ A Fanfic
Here's another YS fanfic by yours truly, fairly spoiler-free, takes place before the series. Rated "T" due to angst and some blood. Rose Petals on White Akiko’s eyes flew open, she was lying on her back on her futon, something had woken her. Frowning a little in puzzlement she climbed up to her feet, glancing over at the other corner of the room. Her little brother Kyoshi was sleeping soundly, maybe her kachimushi had just been dreaming? Akiko’s head snapped up, she could hear something from outside, outside in the garden. She crept across the floor, not wanting to wake Kyoshi and slid open the paper-thin shoji door and pattered outside her naked feet making no sound on the ground. The girl peered around the corner of the door which led to the garden. It was a full moon which shone down brightly upon the garden, but a stray cloud suddenly passed before it, making everything dark. Still bleary-eyed from sleep she looked around. At first everything seemed normal, maybe she’d just been woken by an owl? Something moved. Akiko focused on two large shadows on the lawn. As the moon slowly emerged from behind the clouds it illuminated the shadows. A strangled scream leapt into her throat. Her cousin Tenno lay on the ground, still and unmoving. Above him stood a man, Akiko’s heart raced. A ninja. As she watched he raised a hand. A knife flashed in the moonlight. Akiko let out a cry as it plunged downwards. The ninja stood up. Blood dripping from the knife onto the white stone path. He walked towards her, the trail of blood like red roses upon the white path. A single green eye glared malevolently at her from behind the black mask. Akiko ran, her breath coming in gasps and heart thundering in her chest. She burst into her uncle’s room, throwing open the door, ‘Masamoto-sama!’ she cried falling down next to him and shaking him, ‘Wake up!’ The Samurai’s eyes flew open, his hands leaping to his swords which lay near his futon, taking one look at his niece staring at him out of wide, terrified eyes, ‘What is it?’ ‘There’s a ninja in the garden,’ she gasped, tears suddenly started to well up in her eyes, ‘Tenno…’ Masamoto leaped to his feet before she’d even finished and charged form his room yelling for the Samurai warriors. Akiko hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone; suddenly she remembered, ‘Kyoshi!’ cried Akiko, breaking into a run. She ran into her room, and let out a strangled sob mixed with a scream, Kiyoshi was gone. A trail of blood led up to her brother’s bed. Tenno’s blood. Kiyoshi had been taken. She collapsed to the ground sobbing. She should have never left him alone. Akiko became aware of sobbing from behind her, she turned, her mother was stood behind her, tears streaming down her face, ‘Kiyoshi?’ she asked, her face pale and devoid of colour. Akiko’s face crumpled, ‘It’s all my fault…’ she cried, ‘I shouldn’t have left him…’ Hiroto wrapped her arms around her daughter and gently rocked her in her arms, her body shaking with silent tears. ‘My kachimushi…’ sobbed Akiko. Outside in the garden and echoing cry of grief and pain issued from Masamoto as he cradled his first-bron son in his arms. Dokungu Ryu had struck. ______________________ Please tell me what you think Falcon31 18:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (I don't think it was very good -_-) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Blog posts